


On Thin Ice

by DoucheDork



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Trixya as a plot device, also lesbians obviously, enjoy you hoes, figure skating AU, i apologize in advance for the pining, lesbians on ice tm, listen, this is perhaps my favorite au and i am insulted im the one that has to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheDork/pseuds/DoucheDork
Summary: The PyeongChang Winter Olympics are just around the corner and Aquaria has qualified to compete for the Italian team. She is confident in her win, but the blond, Jewish, five foot woman in the American Team is starting to become an inconvenience.An Olympic figure skater AU that nobody asked for but here it is so read it, bitch.





	1. It's the Olympics, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
>  
> 
> I do not endorse shipping real people in real life because that's fucking weird lol. This is a work of fiction in no way to imply anything about real life drag sensations Miz Cracker and Aquaria. So leave them alone and enjoy the lesbian lore in secret. 
> 
> Also i write terribly so don't expect much lol
> 
> Anyways, I really love the winter olympics, I really love drag race, so here we are.

Inhale, exhale, inhale again.

 

Breathe.

 

_Breathe._

 

“Aquaria, you’re up next!”

 

A pair of eyes opened in the fog of people. A woman, fair in skin and determined, walked amongst many towards the skate rink. The next six to seven minutes would decide her fate. Six to seven minutes were the only thing standing between her and a shot at the Olympics, to say it was mildly intimidating would definitely be an understatement. She felt herself shiver and blamed it on the cold around her, perfectly knowing the cold had nothing to do with it.

 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and ice fanatics; this is it, the moment we’ve all been waiting for. In less than 30 seconds the fighter, the unstoppable, the one and only Aquaria Needles, will debut with the routine that determines if she stays or goes to the PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics. It is a tight competition, and only the very best will be allowed to go. Will she be the one to represent the Italian Team this year? Only time will tell. But without further adieu, here she is, the final skater, Ms. Aquaria Needles!”

 

Aquaria took a deep breath, fixed her posture, and walked out into the ice rink. She took a few looks around, her eyes almost immediately finding her mother’s in the bleachers. She felt her breath hitch, but quickly composed herself. She nodded assuringly at her, but knowing that senior skater Sharon Needles’ eyes were staring at her intensely did nothing for her nerves. She got in starting position, arms stretched gracefully, eyes boring into the white, iced floor. She breathed one last time.

 

The sound of Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet: Overture filled her ears and suddenly, there was nothing else.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gasped for air when everything was over. She looked around, baffled at the applause and couldn’t contain her tears when she realized she was getting a standing ovation. She bowed her head down and barely registered the judges scoring her based on performance. When she looked towards the scoring board she nearly fainted.

 

**82.92**

 

“IT’S A NEW WORLD RECORD LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. MS. AQUARIA NEEDLES IS GOING STRAIGHT TO THE OLYMPICS! HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE!”

 

Aquaria felt her knees wobbling as she got out of the rink and a pair of arms encircled her and raised her in the air. She vaguely recognized her mom’s voice congratulating her but she didn’t listen. She still couldn’t believe it.

 

She was going to PyeongChang 2018.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_February 5, 2018_ **

 

     Aquaria landed in South Korean land at around 5 in the afternoon and surfaced from the airport towards the outside world. She was immediately taken to the Olympic Village along with her fellow teammates. She refrained from speaking much to them, not to be rude or anything, but she felt she could allow herself no distractions. Her phone vibrated with a text message from both her mothers glowing on the screen.

 

**Mother**  [](https://emojipedia.org/apple/ios-11.3/heavy-black-heart/)

 

_Good luck over there, kiddo. Knock em down just like I taught you._

 

**Mum**  [](https://emojipedia.org/apple/ios-11.3/two-hearts/)

_Have fun, sugar. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but also, do everything I wouldn’t do. Love you, and knock those other olympian bitches down._

     Aquaria chuckled to herself. Their messages were still so similar one would find it hard to believe they ever got divorced. To this day, Aquaria could not fathom the reason why they got separated, and she knew they still saw each other regularly because of work. No matter, she texted both a quick message back before looking out the window again.

 

     Not too long after, the team arrived at the Olympic Village. They hopped down the vehicle and made their way towards the hotel…

 

     Or at least she would’ve had it not been for somebody smacking into her chest head first , making them fall down onto the cold, cement floor.

 

     “Oof-...”

 

     “O-Oh my god I’m… so sorry!”

 

     Aquaria groaned and looked forward to meet a pair of brown eyes attached to the shortest blonde woman she had ever seen. She raised a perfectly styled brow and huffed in annoyance.

 

     “Might as well be, after you crashed into me.’

 

     “Yes-...Yes that was-...my bad honestly. It’s been a crazy day with it being… you know,” she gestured around them, “The Olympics.”

 

     “Yes, and I have now realized they have lowered their standards for competitors, I say about half a foot, no?” Aquaria grimaced internally at the unnecessary mean upfront, but it was too late to change that now.

      “Ooooohhh… I haven’t heard that one before. Like, ever. Newsflash, I am indeed short. Shocker, no?”

      The brunette glared down. “Very much so.’

      “Yikes, are you always this bitchy?”

      “I beg your pardon?”

 

     The small American woman paid her no mind. “The name is Brianna, Brianna Cracker.” The small woman smiled and bowed her head forward slightly. “At your service, distinguished miss of Italian heritage.”

 

     Aquaria groaned to herself. “You think you’re funny.”

      “I know I’m funny.”

      The Italian skater rolled her eyes and kept walking, ignoring the other competitor entirely even as she yelled from afar.

      “Hey! You never told me your name!”

 

     Aquaria made a harsh stop, looking behind her shoulder with a sneer.

 

     “Read the news, hobbit. Find out yourself.’

 

     With that, Aquaria sashayed towards the hotel doors ready to forget the interaction ever happened.

 


	2. Finders Keepers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update daily to quench y'alls thirst for gays. Ur welcome.

     Brianna Cracker sat in her hotel bed, inconvenienced.

 

     She was sure she had met the love of her life just a few minutes before, and admittedly screwed up almost immediately. She kind of wanted to jump under the wheels of a bus when she followed the woman’s advice of reading the news, only to find out she was celebrity skater Aquaria Needles, current holder of the highest score in short performance.

 

     She wanted to die, honestly.

 

     “Hey, Bri. You alright?”

 

     She nearly jumped out of her skin when Blair appeared. Brianna had forgotten she was rooming with somebody at all.

 

     “Wh-... Yeah. Yes I am fine.” She smiled and raised a teasing brow. “May I ask what took you so long, Ms. St. Clair?”

 

     The woman turned as red as her hair and glared at the blonde. “I happened to get lost, that is all.”

     “Right, right,” Brianna continued. “Did getting lost perhaps included you stopping by the room three doors down, where your girlfriend happens to be staying?”

     “This sounds like none of your business, Miz Cracker.”

 

      Brianna cackled as her roommate got comfortable on the bed. The redhead changed the topic. “So, Olympian Hockey Bri… How does it feel to be here, third year in a row?”

     “Okay, some of the other girls have been here three years in a row,” Brianna said, “I’m new this year, on the team at least. I got benched last year which was absolute bullshit.”

     “In all fairness, the coach was sure if he put you out there they would murder you because you are very…”

     “Yes, yes I am aware I am not the usual size for a player.” Miz rolled her eyes, but continued. “Thank god I earned us those two last qualifying wins, or it would’ve just been the same.”

 

     Both girls got interrupted by a sudden knock on their door, and judging by the fact that Blair basically bounced towards it, she could guess who was waiting behind.

      “Room service.” The mellow voice of The Vixen (she had never really told them her real name and always went by Vixen, and Cracker wasn’t going to be the first one to ask her what was up with that) reached Brianna’s ears and she only heard an excited squeal before a flash of red jumped onto the other girl’s arms.

     “Baby!”

     “Okay now, not here. I have a reputation to uphold in front of my teammate.” She grumbled, but with a smile on her face that gave away she meant nothing of what she’d just said.

     “Don’t worry, Vix. I won’t tell anybody that you’re actually a big softie.”

     “Good,” she said in the most menacing tone she could muster, before smiling up at her girlfriend. “So, Blair, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to to my room, there’s some… annotations I have from the routine you showed me that I would like you to review-...”

     “Aaaaand you’re officially banned from here until tomorrow. Good day.” Brianna pushed both girls out of the room and closed the door behind them. “It’s the first day goddamnit, and they’re already fucking. Jesus…”

 

     Brianna sat again on the bed and shuffled through the news articles she hadn’t finished reading. She stared at the poise that the figure skater competitor showed in every performance and sighed. She looked at the door and nodded to herself with determination and spoke to nobody in particular..

 

     “I’m going to find her.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Aquaria had changed into more comfortable clothes as soon as she had stepped into her hotel room. She allowed herself to indulge in the pleasure of sweatpants and a loose shirt that was cut in the middle. She put some sneakers on and decided to walk around to see what she would find.

 

     The village was nothing short of stunning. All around her she recognized some athletes from different countries of the world. She spotted one of the hockey players from team USA lounging around with a few of her teammates. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was none other than Kameron Michaels, (only the girl crowned Rookie of the Year last two seasons) and nearly fainted when she felt herself be saluted to by her. It took her a few moments to realize Kameron had finished speaking and was looking at her expectantly.

     “Uh, I-I’m sorry, what was that?”

     “No worries! I was asking you were looking for someone, you seem quite lost.”

     “Oh!” Aquaria flushed and giggled nervously. “Not at all, actually, it might’ve been I was waiting for the right moment to bump into you, casually, and strike up conversation.”

 

     Kameron lit up, clearly pleased at the prospect of being flirted with but not really knowing how to react. “Aw, now that’s… haha…” She kept turning redder by the second and quickly called someone out from behind Aquaria. “Brianna! So glad you got out of your room!’

 

_Brianna?_

 

     Oh… _no_.

 

     “And lucky me, I found just exactly who I was looking for.” Brianna’s voice rang inside Aquaria’s head, screeching, _annoying_. “Ms. Aquaria, I believe we didn’t meet on the best terms huh?”

     “You bet.” The figure skater mumbled through her teeth.

     “Wait a minute… The Aquaria? Current record holder Aquaria Needles?” Kameron gasped softly and looked down at the brunette. “Shit, I-I’m sorry I didn’t… I mean I’ve only ever heard about you in-...

     “It’s fine, not everyone is an avid figure skating fan.” Aquaria smiled at her and directed a glare in Brianna’s general direction. “Get lost, fairy reject.”

     “Hey, I’m here to make amends.”

     “Sooo… you’ve met?” Kameron said, delayed on data.

     “Briefly, worst minute of my life.” Aquaria sneered and looked at Kameron with interest. “Shall we go somewhere else?”

 

     Kameron was just about to agree when she caught a look to Brianna’s face, the woman was waving her arms and shaking her head aggressively. Kameron could only assume what Brianna was trying to convey, and hoped she got it right when she spoke.

     “Uh, you see, I would love to but uhm-... I just got a text from the team captain that she wants to meet up with me to discuss some uh… hockey… stuff.”

     She cleared her throat and pointed her hand in Brianna’s direction. “I’m sure Miz Cracker here could show you around or something.” She saw Aquaria look disdainfully at the smaller woman and grimaced slightly. “Anyways, gotta jet, see you girls around!”

 

     Before either two could say anything else, Kameron was gone. Aquaria sighed and looked in the direction of the other woman, who was smiling up at her. “Hm, guess I’m stuck with you then.”

     Brianna laughed clapping her arms together like some kind of seal, and loud, as if it couldn’t get any more annoying. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

     “It might be.”

     “Oh hush, how about I invite you for coffee, and you complain all about me right to my face?” Aquaria had to admit, it was a tempting offer. She stared at Cracker’s extended hand, dubiously, before actually shaking it.

 

     “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hope y'all are liking this bhdvbf im doing it with love.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments <3


	3. The Best Of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halleloo y'all, enjoy some nasty, nasty fluff

     Aquaria took a soft sip from her coffee, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere that had settled between her and the other woman. She thought to herself that perhaps only she sensed it, because Brianna was smiling like it was nobody’s business. She realized she was right when the blonde woman spoke suddenly.

     “So, famous Italian figure skater and current record holder? How come I’ve never heard of you before?”

     Aquaria rolled her eyes and stirred the Vanilla Latte in her hands mindlessly before answering, “I can’t hold that against you. Like I told Kameron, not many are avid ice fans.”

     “That’s the thing, I _am_ an avid ice fan.” Brianna sipped on her own coffee before continuing. “I _literally_ do sports on ice as well.”

     “Oh, so are you my competition?”

     “That… would actually be my friend, Blair St. Clair.” Brianna grinned, having now a story to tell Blair. “Watch out, she’s good.”

     “Not as good as me, don’t worry.” The ebony haired girl smirked and flipped her hair back. “I’m not even mildly concerned about anybody here.”

 

     That was a lie. She was every bit concerned about every single one of the other competitors, but she wasn’t about to let that known to anybody anytime soon.

 

     “Yeah, tell that to the two bronze and one gold medals sitting on her desk at all times.” Brianna laughed and sipped some more coffee. Aquaria chuckled too, but it really wasn’t helping her nerves at all.

     “But,” the woman hummed as she pulled away from the mug, “considering you currently hold the record for the highest punctuation reached in a short performance, I’ll be sure to tell Blair to watch herself.” She winked and Aquaria couldn’t help but smile slightly.

 

     Okay, so Brianna wasn’t terrible.

 

     “I see someone has educated herself on who I am then.” The figure skater grinned and leaned forward, smiling wide and doing a little happy dance with her shoulders. “Yay!”

     “Okay, first off, that was the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen” Cracker laughed. “Second, you’re clearly like, twelve.”

     “Excuse you, I’m twenty-two.” Aquaria said, feigning indignation.

     “Precisely, a child. I’m like, ten years your senior.” Brianna chuckled. “I’m thirty-two, sweetheart.”

     “You’re joking.”

     “I assure you, I am not.”

     Aquaria just stared, dumbfounded. “What is it that you play again?”

     “Oh, I’m a Forward in the USA Ice Hockey team.”

 

_… Hockey?_

  


     “Okay, now you’re definitely pulling my hair.” Brianna raised a brow and smirked, which led to Aquaria scoffing. “Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, Polly Pocket.”

     “Will you ever stop the short Barbie jokes?”

     “No, also, wrong doll franchise.”

     Brianna rolled her eyes.

     “I mean… it is a bit surprising.” Aquaria frowned. “I didn’t see you last Olympics in the team.”

     “Uh…” Brianna started to turn pink. “Well- … the Coach was worried I would get hurt because I’m… y’know,” She made a face as she gestured to her small stature. “So, I was benched most of the time and barely played.”

     Aquaria hummed. “That makes sense. I pay attention to the Olympic almost religiously so I was surprised to not have known you even if you had been here before.”

     “You wouldn’t be the first one.” the hockey player cleared her throat. “I tend to get lost among them, honestly. I mean… Vixen has had the most scores in the past seven years and just recently Kameron became friggin’ Rookie of the Year. I mean, I’ve been playing for a lot longer but I was always shadowed so, I’m not surprised it took me so long to get here at all.”

 

     Both held silent for a few moments before Brianna cringed slightly.

     “Yikes, that got personal real quick.”

 

     Aquaria smiled at her counterpart and shrugged. “It’s fine, would a light hearted joke make anything better?”

     “Only if I make it,” the blonde smiled cheekily.

     “Go ahead then.”

     “I like my coffee how I like my women.” Brianna grinned and Aquaria tried to ignore the little jump she felt in her chest when Brianna said _women_.

     “How so?”

 

     A few moments passed before Brianna spoke, with deadpan delivery.

 

     “Flat and white.”

 

     She accentuated the joke with a final sip from her coffee and laughed when Aquaria let out a sound of mock indignation.

     “How dare you!”

     “Hey, I never said you, specifically. You happen to meet the requirements by pure coincidence.”

     Aquaria couldn’t help her grin; she felt herself grow hot with mild embarrassment. “Ugh, shut up. You’re annoying.”

     “You haven’t left yet, so I must be doing something right.”

     The figure skater rolled her eyes once again, but nodded. “Fair point, you’re not terrible at all, half-pint Barbie reject.”

     “That’s two just today. You’re really giving it your all huh.”

 

     Aquaria nodded.

 

     “Rude.”

 

     Brianna was about to continue the conversation, but the buzzing of her phone stopped her before she could even begin. She deflated slightly when she read the message.

     “Vixen is calling for a team reunion, she wants to discuss tomorrow’s practice and shit. I’m sorry do you mind if I-...?”

     “No, No it’s alright. You need to practice if you wanna take home the gold.” Aquaria hoped her disappointment didn’t show in her voice. She stood up, Brianna as well after her, and shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll… see you around then?”

     “Actually,” Brianna blurted, nearly jumping out of the booth to grab Aquaria’s hand. The latter felt something slide into her sweatpant pocket, but she dismissed it as her imagining things. The hockey player quickly let the hand go and cleared her throat. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after practice? I heard tomorrow is the welcome party and stuff for athletes… and you could see us practice or something- …”

     Aquaria put a hand in front of Brianna’s face to stop her ranting. “I wouldn’t mind that at all. Tomorrow then?”

     Brianna smiled and started backing away towards the door. “Yeah- … yeah. See you tomorrow.” She stumbled against the door and her hand slipped as she held the handlebar, but she quickly composed herself and with a final loopy smile, she was gone.

 

     Aquaria hummed softly to herself and gave Brianna a lead before walking out and in the opposite direction, towards the hotel. She assumed Vixen would be reuniting them in the court instead of the hotel, considering where Brianna was heading.

     She got up to her room, a rare single amongst many shared rooms amongst athletes. She lay down on her bed, quickly becoming inconvenienced by a strange bump on her side. When she got whatever was bothering her out, she saw what seemed to be a napkin with some scribbles on it.

 

xxx-xxx-xxxx

                 - Cracker

 

     Aquaria smiled to herself and quickly typed the number onto her phone, saving it under “Miz Cracker” with a hockey emoji next to the name. After thinking for several moments, she decided to send her a text.

 

_“see you tomorrow you goblin”_

 

     She didn’t have to wait long before she got an answer.

 

**_“Stop insulting me, goddamnit”_ **

 

**_“I hope you step on a Lego.”_ **

 

_“adsfgxviv”_

 

_“you don’t mean that”_

 

_**“You’re right, that was too much. I’m sorry.”** _

_“that’s what i thought”_

 

      Aquaria sent that last text and laid down letting herself nap for what was left of the day. She missed the buzz of the phone with the last reply from Miz Cracker.

 

_**“By the record, I think we’ll be great friends.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, yell at me for a lil, is all cool. hope y'all are liking this so far.


	4. Pucker up, doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a lie. there are no kisses. also very short so sorry about that.

     “Stop, stop, STOP.”

 

     Everyone in the ice court seemed to simultaneously freeze over the voice of their captain. Nervous eyes stared at The Vixen as she slowly made her way towards one of the players.

     “Dusty, what the  _ fuck _ was that?”

     “I-I thought- …”

     “ _ What _ , Dusty? That Kameron was open? Did you miss Yuhua literally covering her whole ass front?” She turned her head at the winger to her right, pointing at her accusingly. “And you, Kameron, don’t think I didn't see you flagging Dusty down as if you were free. Were you trying to do, make us lose the puck on purpose, is that it?” 

     Kameron looked down to her skates, suddenly interested in the intricate patterns in the ice.

     She inhaled deeply and straightened her back. “I want to personally thank Ms. Heart for being the only one here doing her job right and not letting a single puck go in that goal”

     “Don’t thank me just yet, boss.” The heavy accented voice of Monique reached the team’s ears. “I just know y’all real well.”

     “Well I hope you learn the opposing team just as good then. Anyways, good job, same to Vanessa and Monét, that was a real good defense.” She then pointed at Brianna. “Miz, good job to you too. I saw you recover that atrocity and get Monique on her toes.”

 

     Brianna simply nodded. afraid to say anything else. 

 

     “Now I know I sound harsh as hell, but this is the fucking Olympics. This isn’t schoolyard hockey anymore, this is the real shit.” Vixen sighed and flailed her hand dismissively. “Y’all go get a ten minute break. I need to not see your faces until one of you learns how to play some decent fucking hockey, and try to make it for today.”

     With grumbles of disdain, the team started to slowly leave the court. Miz Cracker sighed and got her helmet off, along with her gloves. She sat in the front row and rolled her feet to get some relief on her aching ankles. They’d been practicing for almost four hours straight which was ridiculous in its own form. She closed her eyes, missing the companionship that had sat next to her just moments after. 

 

     “Hey, Female Woman Shrimp specimen.”

 

     Brianna nearly jumped out of her seat, but sighed in relief when she realized it was Aquaria.

     “Dear g- … actually, as a Jewish, Caucasian Female Woman I am insulted by you calling me shrimp you uncouth, uneducated, insolent fool.”

     “Wow.”

     Both of them laughed softly at the shared joke, until Brianna raised a brow in confusion. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

     “I mean, you did say we were going to hangout today.”

     “I am positively sure I  _ specifically _ said after practice.”

     “Well then maybe I just wanted to see you.”

     Brianna scoffed, ignoring her neck and cheeks getting warmer at the prospect. “You’re just saying that because you want to get in my pants.”

     Aquaria got impossibly, teasingly closer. “And what if I am?”

 

     Before Brianna could splutter out a nervous response, she heard Vixen’s shrill voice.

 

     “Get a move on, ladies! If any of you score a goal against Monique we get the fuck out of here to get ready for the party.”

 

      Brianna smiled apologetically. “I gotta go but uh, if you want to stay and watch…”

     “Sure!” Aquaria grinned, “I would love to see you guys play.”

 

     “MIZ CRACKER PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND JOIN US AT THE ICE RINK, NO PRESSURE, WHENEVER YOUR SCHEDULE IS OPEN.”

 

     Brianna felt her face grow red as she glared at her team captain, who had a cheeky smile on her face. She didn’t miss the sniggering of her companions either and drove a specially intense look at Kameron.

     Kameron, this time, didn’t look away and just giggled.

 

     “I’m sorry for them- … “

     Aquaria laughed, “It’s fine.”

 

     “NO, NO IT’S FINE TAKE YOUR TIME.”

 

     “I’m coming, god!” Brianna sneered at Vixen, but she realized too late what she had walked into.

     “I’M NOT ASKING TO KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GONNA TELL HER LATER, I WANT YOU TO COME HERE AND PLAY.”

 

     Aquaria was full on cackling by now, and Brianna couldn’t help but groan.

     “I’ll see you in a minute.”

     She put on the items she had taken off and skated her way towards the center. She heard the starting whistle and without much debate, barreled her way towards the puck. She was sure she would be making that goal before she felt somebody dive her way and swiftly steal the puck from under her nose.

     “Hey!”

     “You snooze, you lose, Cracks!” 

     “Shut up!”

 

     She heard Monét’s laughter as she got away with the puck and followed aggressively as she saw it get passed to Yuhua and then to Vanessa. Thankfully, Dusty and Kameron seemed to have pulled their heads out of their asses because they barrelled Monét together and passed the puck to Vixen, who then passed it to her. She skated close to the goal and jumped the puck into her stick before swinging towards the goal. 

     When she saw it make contact with the net, she nearly cried of happiness.

     “Yes god! That’s what I’m talking about!” The Vixen clonked both Kameron and Dusty on the head, who both collectively winced. “See the beauty of you two cooperating for once? Cracks! Amazing goal, keep it up.”

     Miz smiled to herself and felt Monique bump her on the shoulder softly.

     “That goal was stunning, honey! I wasn’t even ready.”

     “C’mon,” Brianna smiled at them and pointed at the exit. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

     As they got out of the court again, she made eye contact with Aquaria, who was smiling the biggest smile she had available.

     “That was real good, garden gnome.”

     “Har har,” the hockey player said as she got out of her helmet once again. “I just saw a hole of opportunity and took a chance.”

     “Well, as I’ve always said,” She changed her face features into an odd face and winked. “Any hole is a goal.”

     Brianna wheezed out a laugh before cackling. “Shut up! You sound like Melania Trump!”

     “That’s what I was going for, actually.”

     Brianna smiled and walked towards the lockers, stopping at the entrance and looking over her shoulder at Aquaria.

     “So, I have to go to the hotel to get changed and stuff… would you accompany me then?”

     Aquaria raised her brows teasingly; Brianna just rolled her eyes.

     “Okay, now who has her mind in the gutter?”

 

     The figure skater grinned and nodded. “Sure, I’ll wait for you here so we can go.”

 

     Brianna decided she had nothing to be nervous about.

\-------------------------------

 

     Aquaria had everything to be nervous about.

 

     She pulled away from Brianna’s side when she saw her enter the her room to go change. She went to her own room and decided on an outfit that would turn looks, specially the one look she was focused on getting

 

     She was also inconvenienced by how quickly she had warmed up to the other skater and reminded herself to reel back a little. That, however, proved hard when she received a text message from no other than Brianna, revealing her potential looks.

 

**_Garden Gnome:_ **

 

**_How does this look?_ **

 

     She was wearing a tight, pink velvet dress with gorgeous white heels and her hair down her shoulders. The other one was her in a black, transparent dress with intricate designs. Aquaria nearly had a seizure.

 

_ fuck, black, totally black. please black. _

 

**_Garden Gnome:_ **

 

**_Good, that’s what i was going for anyways._ **

 

_ why did you ask then? _

 

**_Garden Gnome:_ **

 

**_Because the prospect of you salivating over me was too good to pass up._ **

 

_ okay, you wish i was salivating over u _

 

**_Garden Gnome:_ **

 

**_That is exactly what I said, yes._ **

  
  
  


     Aquaria chuckled to herself before texting her again _. _

 

_ i’ll accept this slander if you sing black velvet to me tonight _

 

     While she found some shoes to wear, her phone buzzed again. She saw the last message and smiled at the screen.

 

_ Garden Gnome:  _

 

_ I’ll think about it very profoundly. See you in five. xx _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, thoughts, hummus, anything. <3 see you tomorrow you lesbians


	5. Sex Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry y'all, my internet connection was down during these days. I did write the other chapters, so I'll see if i can update gradually today hopefully. enjoy bbys <3

     The strobe lights around the place they were at shone bright and mildly annoyingly in Aquaria’s eyes. She would have gotten lost had it not been for Brianna’s soft hand holding her own and leading her around. She smiled softly and rubbed the hand distractingly as they walked. Miz seemed to not notice.

     “Hey, are the lights bothering you?” Brianna sort of yelled over the loud music at her companion. “You keep squinting and you’re either very blind, or annoyed at these fucking neon lights as much as I am.”

     Aquaria couldn’t help her laugh. “I could do very much without them, yes.”

 

     Miz decided to lead her away from the lights and onto a mildly dark corner that only ad ambience lights instead. Aquaria looked around, glad she could open her eyes, and spotted the American team hockey captain lounging in a sofa along with some other competitors. The woman on her lap, however, she did not recognize.

     “Guys, this is Aquaria!”

     “Oh. My. God.” The girl from Vixen’s lap stood up way too fast for Aquaria to really see her move and was only aware of her presence when she got a few awkward centimeters close to her face. “I can’t believe it, I have _the_ Aquaria Needles standing in front of me. Somebody catch me.”

     She would have seriously smashed her head on the floor or something had it not been for Vixen literally jumping out of the seat to catch her.

     “Babe are you insane?!”

     “Shut up, this is Aquaria time.” The redhead leaned on Aquaria and grinned up at her, holding herself steady with Aquaria’s arms. “It’s so nice to meet youuu… you’re even cuter in person.”

     Aquaria started to grow bashful. “Oh I uh- …”

     “Okay now, stop stealing her from me, Blair.” Brianna suddenly interrupted their one-sided conversation, a slight chirp of annoyance in her that Aquaria basked in for moments later.

 

     Blair, _Blair_.

 

     “Ah, so you’re Ms. St. Clair then?”

     Blair’s jaw dropped to the floor, figuratively, obviously. “You know who I am?”

    “I know you’re my competition and so far the only one I should be worried about.”

     The redhead nearly jumped with joy and shook Vixen by the shoulder, who, judging by her face, wasn’t interested in whatever Aquaria did if it took Blair’s attention off her.

     “Babe, Babe, she’s _worried_ about me.”

     “Hm? Oh yeah that’s… hella.”

     Blair pouted. “You’re not listening to me…” It sounded like a whine more than anything.

     Aquaria and Brianna looked at each other before looking back at the couple, they saw Vixen leaning over, whispering, and whatever she said had turned Blair beet red and driven her silent.

     “If you excuse us, my girlfriend would like to pin me to the wall and fuck me until I can’t walk and I’m taking up on that offer. Toodles.”

     In a sudden burst of sobriety, she held Vixen by the hand and practically dragged her across the room, leaving both women unsure of what to say or do.

 

     “So,” Aquaria began after a few moments of awkward silence, “fancy a drink?”

     “Please.”

 

     Aquaria made her way towards the bar and Brianna sat down next to her teammates, engaging in easy conversation.

     “Hey, Monique?” she said. “Have you seen Kameron anywhere?”

     “You sure you wanna know, girl?” Monique said from where she was sitting and laughed. When Brianna nodded, she pointed at a distant corner where Dusty sat straddling Kamerons thighs in what could only be described as a hate makeout. Brianna got a glimpse of one teeth and one grope too many.

     “You warned me,” she grimaced. “You warned me and I didn’t listen, I’m so sorry.” Brianna dramatized and laid her head on Monique’s shoulder, who let out a screech laugh. Aquaria happened to come back that very moment, a screwdriver in one hand and a cosmo in the other.

     “A cosmo? Really?”

     “I’m a classy bitch, what can I say.”

 

     Drink after drink went by, until both girls were more than a little tipsy. Aquaria moved her body in sync with Brianna’s, slowly, sensually. She wrapped her arms around Brianna’s neck and whispered against her lips.

 

     “Wanna get out of here?”

 

\------------

     Fuck.

 

_Fuck._

 

     Aquaria woke up with a pounding headache and looked around. She recognized the room as her own, but although she wasn’t dressed, she was fairly sure the black dress on the floor wasn’t hers at all. She stood up and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair the slightest bit. She grabbed some makeup wipes and removed the leftovers of the face from the night before. It was only when she wiped under her neck and winced that she saw it: the ghost of what would later become a full blown bruise.

 

     “I’m going to kill that little shit.”

 

     She walked out of her room, now dressed in at least some decent shorts and a random shirt. She made her way towards the breakfast lounge, ignoring the sniggers coming from the other competitors in the Italian team. She sat down with them, digging into her oatmeal when she spotted a familiar sweatshirt in the distance.

     “Oh fuck me…”

     In the distance, where the American team sat, she spotted Brianna wearing a pair of shorts and a deep blue sweatshirt that sported ITALY in the front, written sideways, with the team logo and just in the back, the teammate name in swirly font.

  


_AQUARIA N._

 

     Aquaria hid between her hands as her table burst into laughter when she finally realized. She heard a few of the girls from Alpine Skiing congratulate her and pat her on the back for having fun. The ruckus was obviously heard by some of the other tables, and so, Brianna turned her head to find Aquaria looking like a stop sign and being gigged at by her peers. Brianna simply grinned and waved her hand, which only led to more nudging in Aquaria’s sides.

     Aquaria smiled shyly and waved her hand slowly, but so did the rest of the competitors. Everyone waved at Brianna enthusiastically and Aquaria wanted to murder her whole ass team of competitors, medals be damned.

     Brianna then cleared her plate and walked towards the table, something held in her hands. Aquaria turned white when she saw Brianna walk their way.

     “Hey, qual è il nome della tua ragazza?” ( _What’s your girlfriend’s name?_ ) She heard one of her fellow competitors say; Aquaria paid him in more than one colorful insult in their language that had him wheezing.

     “Everything alright, Aquaria?” Brianna mumbled as soon as she was close, and Aquaria had to force the will to smile.

     “It’s… okay. I see you’ve made yourself comfortable with my closet.”

     Brianna smiled cheekily. “I am a woman of style. Plus, you did a number on my clothing yesterday.”

     Cheers rose from the table and Aquaria had to literally shush them down, embarrassed.

      “I’m not here to make you a fool in front of them believe it or not.” Brianna said and got out something from under her arm. “I’m here to share.”

     Aquaria grabbed the bundle and unfolded it to reveal a hoodie, red, white and blue in typical USA fashion. It had USA written in the back in black font, the team logo was left on the front, and on the right, in bright white and pink:

 

  **BRIANNA (MIZ) CRACKER**

 

     Aquaria couldn’t help smiling and pulled Brianna onto her, letting the hockey player straddle her, and pulled her into a tight hug that had Brianna giggling and the team around them awing. She let Brianna go, but before she could muster up the courage to kiss her like she really wanted, they were dismissed from the buffet to clean up, and so, they had to part ways.

 

     Aquaria had to get her outfit for the actual Opening Ceremony of the winter Olympics, and as she got her clothes out of the closet, she heard the buzzing of her phone. Unlocking it, she nearly chucked it into the bed in frustration and, honestly, laughed and decided she would murder Miz Cracker the moment she saw her again.

**_Armrest[](https://emojipedia.org/apple/ios-11.3/sparkling-heart/)_**

_Confession time, we didn’t really fuck, lol. You actually messed up my clothes because you spilled your last cosmo on it on the way to your room. Also, that bruise on your neck? You accidentally hit yourself with the soap deck on your shower. In other words, you’re not a sex freak, you’re a dork. See you at the Opening Ceremony. xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah! cutesy fluff because yes. also i apologize if the italian is not accurate, i am doomed to the curse of google translate.


	6. Pussy Magnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL GON HATE ME BUT IM READY
> 
> with a brief appearance of fellow, in-13-year-old-minds lesbians, Tracy Martel and her bisexual transvestite russian hooker whore gal pal.

     The opening ceremony of the Olympics was something that could never be matched on TV from the real thing. Aquaria stared at the whole presentation in awe of the creative process and almost missed her cue along with her team’s. They sashayed and evoked power by just walking and Aquaria had to admit, she was really proud of her teammates. They made their whole way until they were back at the starting point, where they slowly fizzled out into little groups. Aquaria bounced in the balls of her feet as she waited for team USA to make their way back as well.

     Several nations and many moments later, she saw the first streak of red, white and blue enter in a huge group through the doors. Immediately she spotted a bright spot of blonde in the crowd and made her way towards it. Indeed, she found herself looking at Brianna, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw her speaking with somebody else. She tried to ignore her immediate frown.

 

     The woman standing near her was like, a version of Brianna but amped by 200%. She was pretty and blonde as well, much taller though. She didn’t spot her in any of the teams walking, so she assumed she was an invited guest of some sort. She walked closer ad Brianna perked up when she saw her, immediately grabbing her by the arm.

     “Trixie, this is Aquaria.”

     “Ah, so this one is the one you’ve been talking about for like, the past four to six minutes?”

     Aquaria didn’t miss Brianna’s wide, glaring eyes, but she pretended not to see them and instead presented herself, extending her hand.

     “Pleased to make your acquaintance, and you are…?”

     “Trixie, Trixie Mattel.” The blonde woman shook Aquaria’s entire arm, Aquaria just felt herself flail mildly. 

     A few sounds of mild havoc turned their attention to a woman speaking a very angry language at a few things that had fallen. Aquaria jumped when she heard the screech laugh Trixie let out and could only think “ _Jesus, who are these girls?!_ ”

     “I can’t take you anywhere!”

     “Oh, shut up. It’s not my fault that the table holding several glass artifacts got in the way!”

     Aquaria blinked several times at the chaos ensuing, not really knowing what to say.

     “Please, excuse my ex-girlfriend. She’s an idiot.”

     The woman next to her tutted and smacked Trixie’s arm softly. “You need to stop introducing me like that. My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zomolodchikova, part time gymnast, part time biological female woman bisexual Russian hooker whore, and full time wife of star volleyball player and absolute bitch Tracy Martel.” When she saw the lost look in Aquaria’s eyes, she finished her statement differently. “You can call me Katya.”

    Aquaria laughed, she couldn’t help it. “You are… something else, definitively.”

     “I’ve been told so! I hope it’s in a good way.” 

     “Absolutely, Mrs. Katya.”

     “Hear that, cunt?” Katya wheezed out a laugh and clapped her hands at Trixie. “Mrs. and all!”

     She didn’t miss the look of pure adoration in Trixie’s eyes looking at the strange Russian lady with extravagant attitude. Brianna cleared her throat and grabbed hold of Aquaria’s hand.

     “We’d  _ love _ to stay and chat, but I want Aquaria to myself and I’m feeling selfish, is that alright with you guys?”

     “Totally, girl. Talk to you guys later.”

 

     Both Trixie and Katya left towards who knows where, and Aquaria looked down at Brianna with an eyebrow raised.

     “Excuse you, I was having a rather nice conversation with the Russian bisexual hooker whore and the product baby of Barbie and a clown.”

     “Well, you heard me,” Brianna muttered and nudged Aquaria’s side. “I don’t wanna share you today, is that so wrong?”

     Aquaria huffed out a breath. “You need to stop trying to boss me around”

 

     “Or what?”

 

     Aquaria looked down scandalized at the other girl, but the other girl just looked back with an intensity that the figure skater wouldn’t have deemed possible in the smaller girl. She let out another soft “Harrumph” and a “Whatever…” but her face spoke levels in shades of pink and red. 

     “Hey,” Brianna said. “There’s another party tonight for the whole ceremony thing, but I’m not really feeling it. Were you thinking on going?”

     Aquaria hummed, pensive, before shaking her head. “Not really? But I think we do have to go to the banquet thing.”

     “Fuck, yeah I forgot about that.” Brianna groaned. “Well, when it’s done, we could meet up in my room and watch some movies? Netflix n’ Chill, if you will?”

     Aquaria rolled her eyes, but smiled. “We’re going to  _ my _ room because it's a single, that way we don’t bother Blair or anything.”

     “Bother her with  _ what _ , exactly?” Brianna smiled, raising her brows. 

     “Shut up, oh my god I hate you, single scoop.”

     “First of all, no you don’t, and second, I don’t even know what that means.”  Brianna swayed their jointed hands back and forth. “Let’s go to the banquet, you shit.”

 

     ---------------------------------------------------

 

     As soon as the banquet was done and everyone was dismissed to dance or whatever other social activity, Brianna retired to her room to change. She took the quickest of baths and changed into Aquaria’s team sweatshirt; she walked towards Aquaria’s room and knocked at the door. The door opened and inside stood Aquaria; Brianna noticed a very fluffy pair of pink slippers on her feet and laughed.

     “Wow.”

     “Don’t even, they’re my favorite.”

     Brianna raised her arms defensively. “Alright.”

 

     She walked inside and both of them got comfortable in Aquaria’s bed, seating right next to each other. They took a few minutes to argue on what movie to watch, and somehow ended with Charlie’s Angels. Halfway through the movie, Brianna got bored and decided to make a few inquiries.

     “Hey, Aqua?”

     “Hm?”

     “When exactly did you get into skating?”

 

     Aquaria took a few breaths before answering. “My mother was a figure skating prodigy, won several championships, but was never, y’know, Olympics material.” She sighed. “She didn’t force me into skating, but we did it a lot casually, and one day I just got serious about it. I busted my ass skating and jumping and dancing to whatever pretentious classical music composer Mom could think of, and alas, here I am. Bonjour, PyeongChang 2018.”

     “Shit,” Brianna laughed nervously. “That sounds, wow.”

     “Well, what about you then?”

 

     “It definitely wasn’t… casual.” Brianna mumbled softly, and Aquaria could tell she was closing up; she didn't push though. 

     “I was fourteen and thrown out of my parents house for being… y’know… a pussy magnet.” She laughed dismissively, but Aquaria was looking at her with interest, so she continued. “Anyways, I was basically on the streets for a while, then I found this place with an indoor skate rink and stuff, turns out, they held hockey practices there and shit. The coach saw me go in through that door and I don’t know what he sensed, but he invited me to hang out with them and kind of taught me the mechanics of the game and for a while, hockey became, well, everything.” Brianna bit her lip, willing the knot in her throat to bobble down from where it came from. “Then my coach finally asked what was up, why was I only with them, why I only wore like three sets of clothes repetitively, why I only showered at the rink with the other girls and so on. I did tell him and he basically… adopted me in a way? He gave me a roof, clothes, food, and a spot on the team. It was… kind of my motivation to do everything after. I became the best player I could be and hopefully he’ll be watching the TV when it's our time to play.”

     Aquaria simply stared, mouth agape. Brianna felt smaller with each second that passed. “Well, you can say something y’know?”

     “I-I don’t… shit.” 

     “Need some laxatives?”

 

     The joke fell flat and Brianna started playing with her hands, but felt Aquaria’s hand raise her chin. She was now looking into a deep set of blue-ish colored eyes (she would later realize they were contacts) and barely heard Aquaria speak.

“That’s some rough shit, Bri. No one should have to go through anything of that, I mean, what the fuck? What kind of assholes, fucking shit of persons-...”

When the expletives turned Italian, Brianna wanted to do nothing more than to kiss Aquaria right in her fucking pink lips.

 

     So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger but also not really, TOODLES! <3
> 
> (also kudos, comment, yell at me a lil' its all good.)


	7. Nevah Lavd Yah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! sORRY FOR THE DELAY, i WAS SICK AF. 
> 
> PS: Everyone in the comments is a sweetheart and I love you all sm a lot of hugs for yourselves pls y'al cute dshadsvfguq
> 
> But now, more gay activity.

     Aquaria felt soft velvet lips against her own and her brain instantly went into shut down mode. She knew she was kissing back, (she would rather die than be a mediocre kisser), but she knew it was more out of instinct than anything else. She heard Brianna moan softly against her lips and came to her senses, grabbing Brianna by the jaw and deepening their kiss into a makeout. Brianna leaned back against the sofa until Aquaria was basically straddling her thighs, her hands softly wrapped around Aquaria’s waist. 

     She then leaned away from Brianna, her eyebrows glazed but her smile unmoving and her brow raised cheekily. “Damn, Miz Cracker. You waste no time do you?” Brianna smiled and leaned forward on Aquaria’s chest. “Shut up.”

 

     Both of them stared at the T.V. mindlessly afterwards, stealing soft pecks from eavh other as Aquaria sat comfortably on Brianna’s lap. Brianna feels Aquaria’s breath settle and her head started running around with thoughts, but one obviously ranged greatly among the others.

 

     This was just too good to be true.

 

======================================

 

     Aquaria had left the next day to her room, and had been looking forward to seeing Brianna again throughout the day. She got dressed with a pair of leggings and Miz’s hoodie, grabbed her skates and made her way towards the ice court. She assumed the team would be practicing, that way, she could begin her own routine after the team was done. She walked through the doors of the court and was met with a scenario she didn’t really imagine for Brianna at all.

 

     The small woman was being ruthless in the court. She was pushing away at her “opposing” teammates without any mercy, making them fall or trip as she swished the puck into the net, once, twice, three times in a row. Aquaria frowned when she didn’t see her celebrate. 

     She kept roughhousing around, which didn’t strike Aquaria as strange, but apparently, it did to their team captain, because she stopped halfway through the practice to talk to Miz and she didn’t sound particularly happy.

 

     “Miz, I want to thank you for giving Miss Yuhua her seventh foul just today. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

     “Suck a dick, Vixen. I’m not in the mood.”

 

     That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because the Vixen approached Miz with menacing grace. “I know you didn’t just talk back to me like that when all I’m doing is giving you constructive criticism. I don’t know about you, but I feel like winning this year.”

     She saw Miz sigh. “Vix-...”

 

     “Do not ‘Vix’ me. I am your captain, I need to make sure my team is top notch not only phisically, but emotionally. Your goals mean nothing if you keep giving fouls, and Miz is nothing if this is your attitude throughout the game. Get whatever crawled up your ass out, and when you can play again, you come back. Go to the bench.”

     “Vixen-...”

      “Miz Cracker, do you want me to take you out of the starting team for tomorrow’s game?”

     The blonde woman stood still and could only huff and skate towards the exit, taking her helmet and her mouthguard off. She nearly bumped into Aquaria, who was standing there, frozen.

     “Shit-... Aquaria, hi.”

     Aquaria tilted her head and asked the stupidest question she could muster. “Is everything okay?”

 

     Miz scoffed. “I’m assuming you heard all of that so yeah, what the fuck do you think?”

     “Hey,” Aquaria said, somewhat annoyed now. “I just wanted to see how you were doing, no need to bitch at me too.”

      Brianna glared at Aquaria, but when her eyes met the younger woman’s defiant yet worried ones, her anger melted into defeat. She huffed and made her way towards the shower rooms, Aquaria hot on her heels.

     “And just where do you think you’re going? Brianna!”   
  


     Brianna just kept walking until she reached the shower and lockers. She took off her jersey and laid it on a nearby bench, followed by her shirt.   
  


     “Brianna, don’t you think you can av-...oh.”   
  


     Aquaria reached the same place and stared blankly at Miz’s semi naked torso. Brianna raised a brow. “Good, I’ve managed to shut you up.”   
  


     Aquaria shook her head and regained her focus onto the real issue. “Brianna... please just talk to me.”   
     Brianna got closer and held Aquaria’s hands. She looked into the skater’s eyes and rubbed her soft hands with her own calloused thumbs. “Look, I will. I’ll tell you what’s up I promise. Just... not today, okay?”

      Aquaria wanted to protest, but she was sure it would lead nowhere, so she just nodded instead. She stroked Brianna’s cheek softly, her heart jumping when the hockey player’s head leaned into the touch. “Can I get a kiss at least?”

  
  
     Brianna rolled her eyes, but indulged and placed a soft peck on her lips. “Just wait until I’m ready to talk to you, okay? I promise you’ll understand, just now now.”

     There’s not much Aquaria could say in return, so she just nodded and made her way out, the rest of the girls of the team had already started to pile in and she was not the one to deal with ten to twelve sweaty dumbasses.

     Once the court was empty, she put on her skates and sat down nearby, waiting for it to be smooth and prim with a new coat of ice. As she waited, one thought plagued her mind.

 

     What the fuck.

================================

 

     Meanwhile, the girls bathed and changed in the locker room. Shared deodorants flew through the air from hand to hand and panties and shirts were being exchanged for someone that inevitably left theirs in the room. Kameron was halfway dressed, only missing her shirt, when Miz Cracker’s sad posture caught her eye. She wasn’t necessarily Brianna’s best friend, but she was still concerned. She patted the nearest girl’s shoulder, hoping for an answer.

      “Hey, what’s up with Bri?”

     “Do I look like a crystal ball to you?”

     She realized perhaps late that the girl next to her was Dusty, with whom she was still threading over glass shards concerning their companionship. She winced in her mind, but physically rolled her eyes at the other girl.

     “Fuck, Ray, I’m just asking.”

     Dusty froze and glared at the other girl. “You don’t get to call me Ray, not today.”

     “Okay, Dr. Seuss, just tell me what you know cuz I know you do know something.”

     “Are you implying that I’m a gossiper?”

     “ _ Ray _ .”

 

     Dusty visibly held a few colorful swear words and continued packing up her bag. “I don’t know much. Bri has always been the most anxious and her self esteem does have its moments where it's below ground. I wouldn’t be surprised if she can’t quite believe that a girl as hot as Aquaria is after her, which is obviously ridiculous because Brianna is gorgeous, but alas, the mind is a trickery thing.”

     Kameron frowned slightly. “You really think Aquaria’s hot?”

     “I mean, I’m not blind, Kam. I think I’d be very aware of the hot girls around me.”

     Kameron flushed slightly and cleared her throat. “Well, anyways. I just hope Brianna has her head in the game tomorrow.”

     “She will. She’s an amazing player, just trust her, okay?” Dusty, for the first time in their whole conversation, smiled at Kameron and she, like an idiot, said the first thing that came to mind. 

 

     “You have the cutest smile ever.”

 

     Dusty’s eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side. “Um, thanks.”

     Having realized her mistake, she quickly recovered by clearing her throat yet again and scratching the back of her neck. “So uh, I’ve… I left my tee upstairs, think you can spot me?”

     “I assumed you would.” Dusty grinned and threw a piece of cloth at her. “Here you go, dumbass.” 

     Kameron frowned as soon as she put it on. “Did you just like, find the tightest shirt in your closet and brought it?”

     “Maybe I did, got a problem?”

 

     Kameron simply grumbled and grabbed her bags, walking towards the door. “I hate you.”

     “Nevah lavd yah!” She laughed after the retiring figure. She looked back next to her to find Monét, Monique, and Vanessa full on grinning at her like a triad of idiots. Even Brianna a few steps back was kind of giving her a knowing smile, as she had heard only the second half of the conversation.

 

     “Oh fuck off guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTLE REMINDER: ship non-canon pseudo lesbians in the back of ur head pls dont make anyone uncomfortable with fanfics this is just for the funsies.
> 
> ANYWAYS, kudos, comments, thoughts, hummus. I LOVE IT ALL!


	8. Drive me Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short and filled with feels, feels, feels across the board. good luck y'all.

     The soft chime of the piano reached Aquaria’s ears as the beginnings of Chopin’s Waltz in A minor played from the speakers nearby. She let her hand glide softly, majestically as if she were flying, as her skates took her back. She let the front of the blade sweep through the ice as she jumped into two footed spins before descending into a spiral. She felt emotion course through her movements as she pirouetted around at the rhythm of the music. The song transitioned to a familiar one, a much more intense song: Danse Macabre. She remembered listening to it back in Italy, as she scrolled down her repertoire of snooty classical composers to find something interesting that wasn't just another Amadeus. She danced through the court, eyes focused, but she felt every single one of her worries descend into her movements.

 

_Why wasn’t Brianna talking to her?_

 

     A spiral, then a spin. She grunted when her foot landed slightly awkwardly. She started thinking of the fact that she had missed the girl’s first game, which she knew for a fact they’d won.

 

_Why did she care so much?_

 

     A jump, a few turns, then another spin.

 

_Why couldn’t she get Brianna out of her damn mind?!_

 

     A double axel, she skated to the middle and began a series of turns. She spun once,

 

_And why…_

 

     Twice. She began skating to gain momentum.

 

_Why was she so sure that if Brianna asked her to be her girlfriend just now, she, without a doubt, would say yes?_

 

     She attempted a triple axel, but lost her footing during her second jump and crashed into the ice below. She slid a few feet back, feeling the cold water seep through her clothes. Aquaria felt herself groan slightly before standing back up, raising her shirt to see the damage. She saw a few red spots, but nothing major, so she kept on going. She leaned down to tighten the laces of her left skate and failed to hear a few steps behind her. When she stood up and stumbled slightly, a pair of arms surrounded her, straightening her up.

 

     “Falling for me, really? That’s cheesy even for you.”

 

     Aquaria squeaked and looked around to find Brianna’s brown eyes staring up at her. She cleared her throat before dusting some fake dirt from her outfit. “Oh, Brianna. Hi.”

 

     “Hi to you too. I saw that nasty fall a few moments back, are you okay?”

     “I’m doing just fine, mind you.” Aquaria huffed out before skating away, Brianna quickly followed her. “Why are you here?

     “I just…” Brianna stumbled over her words before skating right next to Aquaria. “I didn’t see you at the game today.”

     “I didn’t feel like going.”

 

      Brianna’s face dropped as she stared at the floor. “Oh.”

 

     Aquaria cursed internally at her weakness for this girl, before continuing. “You told me to give you time and space and I did. I just didn’t want to over step.”

     Brianna simply looked at her blankly, whereas Aquaria was waiting for any kind of answer.

     “Bri?”

 

     Brianna started playing with her nails as she skid to a soft stop, Aquaria following suit short after. Aquaria’s heart sank when the girl looked back up and her eyes had turned watery.

 

     “You’re being really sweet and cute with me and I honestly don’t know how to bear with that because I kind of really like you and in three weeks this is all going to be over and honestly, that’s kind of driving me… “ Brianna laughed nervously, “it’s driving me pretty insane.”

     Aquaria’s eyes widened as she stared at the other girl, not quite sure what to follow that up with.

 

     “I-I… well- …” she stuttered out, but was quickly interrupted by Brianna’s hand on her own, taking her away into the ice again.

 

     “Nevermind, let's skate.”

 

     Most their problems were quickly forgotten once blade met ice once more. Aquaria tried to ignore the Romeo and Juliet Overture playing ironically from the speakers she had forgotten to pause. She was surprised when Miz Cracker managed to glide gracefully through the ice, contrasting the rough, secured blading she did whenever she was playing hockey. Aquaria tilted to the sides a few times, not unusual to her, she had never managed to quite perfect that specific kink out, but Brianna soon noticed.

     “That’s because you keep pointing outward when you slide, and your posture keeps slipping.”

     “ _You_ are giving _me_ lessons on how to skate?”

     “Just shut up and let me help!”

 

     Brianna giggled and placed her hands in the middle of Aquaria’s waist. The latter flushed and let herself be guided around, finding the tips from Brianna to be certainly helpful. Brianna held Aquaria’s leg raised a few times to stretch her and help her remain balance, which Aquaria was thankful for. Aquaria however, managed to faux pas by accident and fall face forward in Miz Cracker’s chest, making the latter giggle in amusement.

     “Twice today? Why, Miss Aquaria,” she muttered as she held Aquaria by the waist, “I’m starting to think this intentional!”

 

      When Aquaria stood up straight, she stared into Brianna’s eyes, making the latter sober up and shuffle on her skates. On impulse, Aquaria moved forward and kissed Brianna without a second thought, holding onto her shoulders. Brianna jerked slightly and squeaked, before melting into the kiss. Their lips moved softly, tentatively, with only a few bites stolen here and there, courtesy of Aquaria. Her brain was going a thousand miles per hour, most of her thoughts vibrating and joining into a common denominator.

 

_Fuck, I really wanted to kiss her again._

 

     Aquaria was the one to pull away, slowly. Brianna chased her lips, but a finger stopped her from moving forward. She opened her eyes slowly, shyly staring up at Aquaria, who was looking down at her fondly.

     “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you…” Brianna muttered, “I’m not the best at expressing feelings and I have a few strong ones for you, but I don’t expect you to feel the same because we’ve only known each other for a week or so, and- …”

     Aquaria interrupted her rambling with another soft peck, before smiling. “How about we just focus on the now, and worry later about the what if’s?”

     Brianna hummed, pensive, before nodding with a smile on her face. “I think that’ll do just fine.”

 

     “Then,” Aquaria started, softly caressing a hair off Brianna’s face, “please come watch me tomorrow, I want you to be there.”

 

     Brianna stayed silent for a few moments, making Aquaria feel nervous, but she quickly spoke reassuringly, and Aquaria couldn’t be happier.

 

     “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every single one of your comments is so encouraging and sweet i'm <3333 i love y'all so damn much,


	9. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Kamrianna for the drama value

     The stadium was as full as ever. Aquaria took a deep breath as she waited for her name to be called for her turn in the court. Her hands were rubbing nervously against her wrist and she had her leg stretched out to the side awkwardly. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard her phone ring from where she was storing it on her chest. She got it out and smiled when she saw the name of her mother shine through with a request for a videocall. When she slid her finger across the screen to answer though, she was surprised to meet both of her mother’s faces staring back at her with wide smiles.

 

     “Surprise!”

 

     “M-Mama? Mum?” Aquaria smiled widely, her eyes scrunching as her cheeks rose. She waved at them excited. “Why are you-?”

     “Oh we just couldn’t wait to see you! We reunited today to watch you on the TV and root for you. After all, no matter what happened, you still have  _ two  _ mothers.” Sharon winked and softly poked the woman next to her on the shoulder. The latter simply chuckled, slow and dragged out, but genuine. She turned to the camera and waved.

     “Hieeeee darling! I’m back here and I can’t wait to see you beat the shit out of these other competitors with the Alexes and the spirals or whatever.”

     “Axels, Alaska.”

     “Isn’t that what I said?”

 

     Aquaria grinned when she saw her mothers bicker, giggling at the familiarity of the situation. “Mumma! It’s okay, I’m just happy you guys are watching.”

 

     “Aquaria, you go on in five!”

 

     She nodded towards the person and looked back at the phone. I gotta go, I’ll call you guys later, okay? Love you both.”

     “Love you too, baby!” Both women said before hanging up the phone. Aquaria inhaled and walked outside towards the rink, staring at the competitor before her as she finished her routine. She noticed the girl to be Blair and gulped when she saw the girl nail three jumps in a row effortlessly. She finished with a very complex, very extra signature move that had everybody clapping. When she looked towards the panel of judges, she gulped at the given numbers. 

 

     79.87

 

     She saw Blair smile at the judges and bow before retiring from the court with a spring on her step. She passed by Aquaria and gave her a pat on the shoulder before going on. Aquaria simply gulped; Blair already had the highest score and she was going to have to almost reprise her previous score to win. She heard her name in the speakers and stepped onto buck teeth staring back at her. 

 

     Brianna was there.

  
  


     Before she could react, the music started and she focused instead on her practiced routines. 

 

     Everything faded into white nothingness.

 

============================================

 

     When she came back from her fever dream, she saw the people at the stadium in mid standing ovation. Her lips upturned as she bowed one final time, her eyes scanned the judges panel to see her scores and she nearly fainted.

 

     79.97

 

     Ahead by only .10 points, but it was enough. She skated outside of the rink and was met with a pair of arms that hugged her very tightly.

     “Aquaria! Congratulations!” Blair let go of her and smiled. “Happy first gold, sugar!”

     Aquaria laughed and hugged her once more. The final choosing had been shown and indeed, Aquaria had been first place, with Blair coming close in second, and a girl from Russia behind them in third place. They went to stand on the podium, each receiving their respective gifts, when the girl from her side spoke, heavy and in her native language.

 

     “Поздравляю, that is, congratulations, Ms. Needles.” She had a punk looking aesthetic and her smile was bright and encased in red lips. She was bald, but it seemed to be by choice. Aquaria smiled back and held the hands of the other two girls as the Italian hymn played on the speakers. 

     After it was all over, she went down and searched amongst the crowd for a specific person. She was happy to spot the 5’3 small blonde and quickly made her way towards her, watching the latter brighten up when she saw her.

     “Aquaria-...oof!” She laughed when the brunette hugged her tightly, gold medallion hanging from her neck and a bouquet on her other hand. She pulled away and without thinking, planted the deepest of kisses right on Brianna’s face, who simply hummed contently and kissed back with equal excitement. Brianna pulled away laughing and let their foreheads rest together.

     “That was… something!” Brianna mumbled softly and smiled at Aquaria, who just pecked her lips once more in return. 

     “Did you love it?”

     “I loved it, Aqua.”

 

    Aquaria hopped off Brianna for a few moments. “I gotta go get changed and all that, but you can wait in the locker lounge?”

 

     Brianna nodded as they went towards the lockers. Brianna saw Aquaria head for the showers and smiled, but was interrupted by a frantic Kameron, who was looking around nervously.

     “Kameron? What are you-...”

     “Can we talk?”

 

     Brianna frowned but nodded, letting the girl sit next to her. “What’s up?”

     “There’s… I have this friend- …”

     “Right.”

 

     Kameron glared at Brianna, who was simply grinning, clearly entertained. “Shut up, anyways. This friend, who is not me, really likes someone she’s been only messing around with and wants to tell her but it's afraid to do so.” 

     Brianna squinted. “Is this about you finally telling Dusty that you like her?”

     “Shhh!” Kameron put a finger to her mouth and looked around nervously again. “What the fuck you gotta be so loud for?!”

     Brianna snorted a laugh and smacked Kameron in the arm. “Shut up, dweeb. Tell you what, you can just tell me what you want to tell her and see how it will go from a hypothetical point of view.”

 

     Kameron huffed and nodded. “Okay, I guess.”

     She grabbed Brianna’s hands softly and stared right into her eyes. “Hey… Dusty?”

 

     “Yes?”

=================================

 

     Aquaria had just finished drying her hair as she walked towards the lounge, bag in hand. She stopped in the door and blinked when she saw Kameron and Brianna two inches away from each other’s faces. She raised a brow at what they were saying. 

 

     “I really like you, so much…” Kameron mumbled, putting a hair behind Brianna’s ear, who simply smiled bashfully.

     “Oh, Kameron…”

     “I… Listen I really thought I could get a hold of my feelings but… God it’s just- … You’re so beautiful and clever and funny… I would love it if you… y’know… gave me a chance? Please. I’d do anything.”

     Brianna grinned and held Kameron’s face in her hands. “Kameron, I- …”

 

     “Hey um, what the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

     Both girls looked at Aquaria, startled. Brianna let go of Kameron’s hands and Kameron jumped away nervously, staring at Aquaria and quickly stuttering out something

     “A-Aquaria! This- … I can- …”

     Brianna raised a hand to stop her, staring directly into Aquaria’s eyes. “I’m dying to know what you think this is.”

     Aquaria sneered and walked towards them, making Kameron (who was about half a foot taller, maybe more), scatter and fall to the floor behind the bench they were sitting on. “It certainly looks like my gi- …” Aquaria bit her tongue, clearing her throat. “my… current… lady-friend… is being confessed to right in my face by this…” She heard herself growl angrily like a fucking dog, while Kameron squeaked out another sentence.

 

     “Please don’t hurt me, I’m tall and easily intimidated by jealous girlfriends.”

 

     Brianna smiled, clearly entertained by the whole situation. “Calm down, Kam. She don’t bite unless I tell her to.”

     Aquaria glared at Brianna. “Don’t push it.”

     Brianna rolled her eyes and helped Kameron up onto the bench again. “She’s trying to confess her undying love for Dusty and doesn’t know how to, so I was the practice test. Get your panties untwisted.”

     Aquaria ignored the sense of relief she felt and drilled Kameron some more. “Why not a pillow then? Gotta practice with Brianna too?”

 

     Brianna smacked Aquaria on the arm. “Behave, you. She’s my friend and I offered to help her. Kameron, I suggest you go sweet talk Dusty, goddamnit, before Aquaria kills you.”

Kameron nodded and made her way out, giving Brianna last smile and a quick “Thanks, Bri!” and leaving.

 

     “Now, you.” Brianna said and pulled Aquaria close by the waist. “Kameron, really?”

     Aquaria flushed and crossed her arms. “Shut up, it sounded real as fuck!”

     “Sure, sure.”

 

     They were silent a few moments, before Aquaria gave in and giggled. “I guess it is kinda silly isn’t it?”

     “Verily so.” Brianna chuckled and pulled Aquaria some more, making the latter straddle her thighs. “You’re an idiot.”

     “Ugh, shut up, you… dwarf!”

     “These keep getting less and less original.”

 

     Brianna stroked Aquaria’s thighs gently and looked up at her, still grinning. “You’re real hot when you’re jealous, y’know?”

     Aquaria flushed. “You don’t get to say shit like that and make me flustered and shit.” 

     The blonde woman ignored her and ran her hand up Aquaria’s torso towards her neck, pushing forward tentatively. “Hm…” She shook her head suddenly and lowered her hands back to Aquaria’s thighs, smiling as if nothing had happened. “Anyways… perhaps we should go, we need to celebrate your gold, hun!”

    Aquaria was frozen in place, her eyes glazed over. She stood up and grabbed Brianna’s hand quickly, pulling her towards the exit with her bags in tow. “We’re gonna go to my room and you’re gonna show me what the fuck was that about because that was fucking hot.”

 

     “Wait, wh- … Hey!”

 

     Then, there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every comment so much y'all don't know how sweet and funny I find them I would love to hug y'all at th ame time chdavhbfvhuxbocuogn pls keep them coming and the kudos too!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the ice gays and stay tuned for more i guess.
> 
> PD: mildly inspired by that one work from justapunkrockho btw, it was the inititative for a dormant idea.


End file.
